London
London is a location that appeared in Cars 2. It's where the final race of the World Grand Prix is held. ''Cars 2'' London is the capital city of the United Kingdom. The town has a rich past, and it still has numerous historical buildings and monuments. It hosts the last race of the World Grand Prix. This race track passes, as for the two other races, on the streets of the host town, in this case notably borrowing the Mall, and getting in front of Buckingham Palace. Residents *The Queen *Prince Wheeliam *Sgt. Highgear *Topper Deckington III *Chauncy Fares *Lewis Hamilton *Bruce Boxmann *Nigel Gearsley *Austin Littleton *Sir Harley Gassup *Doug Speedcheck *Mark Wheelson *Andy Gearsdale *Corp. Josh Coolant *Mike Lorengine *Maurice Buildings and Attractions Cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-2.jpg|The Houses Of Parliament Bigbentley2.jpg|Big Bentley: part of the Houses of Parliament Cars 2 - szenenbild 40.jpg|Buckingham Palace St-pauls-done.jpg|St Paul's Cathedral london tower.jpg|Tyre Bridge big wheel.jpg|London Eye Ab hj buckinghampalacedes 2010 06 02.jpg|The Mall Ye.jpg|Ye Left Turn Inn : a sort of bar frequented by big powerful cars that don't like to be disturbed Admiralty-Arch.jpg|Admiralty Arch Cars 2 london skyscrapers.png|30 St Mary Axe and Leadenhall Building among other skyscrapers *Trafalgear: Destination of a double decker bus *Killswitch: Destination of #13 double decker bus Topper Deckington III *Petroldilly Circus: Part of the circuit of Topper Deckington III Race Starting Positions Trivia * An advertisement for "LasseTyre" is seen around the World Grand Prix race track. The brand's name is a play on the last name of John Lasseter, and happen to be the same as for John Lassetire's last name. *The dome of St. Paul’s Cathedral is shaped like a car’s differential gear casing.‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *Big Ben is renamed Big Bentley in Cars 2, and is made up of Bentley grilles and hood ornaments. Production Designer Harley Jessup added that "In order to make it fit into the Cars world, we scaled it up about 250 percent — even the clockworks, which would actually fit in a conference room, were scaled up by at least 50 times their normal size."Cars 2 Production Notes *The Latin inscription below the clock dial on Big Bentley reads “God Salvage Crown Victoria the First” – a reference to the Ford Crown Victoria. *The Lucite canopy over the Queen’s platform is based on the canopy built for Prince Charles’ investiture as the Prince of Wales. *The architecture of the race pits in London is based on Landau bars, a design feature used on cars to simulate the look of a convertible. *For the London race course, Pixar had to create nearly 20 miles of landscape and environment.Cars 2 Production Notes #9 - PIXAR RAMPS IT UP FOR ITS MOST CHALLENGING FEATURE TO DATE *The fight between the Lemons and Mater and his friends takes place at the intersection of Tyre Iron Street and Sixth Gear Road. *A road is named "Lasseter Way". *In the movie, Tower Bridge is named Tyre Bridge. *The knighting room is decorated with "car-ified" ancient paintings, featuring notably a battle of sailing ships. *The tie-in storybooks for some reason showed Holley Shiftwell's escape from Big Bentley as showing her smashing apart an entire clock face. In the actual film, Holley only smashed away the "5." *In the film, Trafalgar is renamed Trafalgear, and Piccadilly Circus is renamed Petroldilly Circus. *In the comic, Acer and Grem were thrown into a garbage truck instead of Ye Left Turn Inn. Gallery The_mall.jpg londonb.png Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 073921.jpg Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 073940.jpg Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 074618.jpg Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 074637.jpg Cars2Artwork2.jpg|Concept Art london_bus_scene_simplenew.jpg|Concept Art jlo_londonpitsdes_2010_06_21.jpg|Concept Art with the Pit Stops Te parliamentextfmp 2010 07 09 02.jpg|Concept Art of the New House Of Parliament nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_06_11_01.jpg|Concept Art of Big Bentley nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_04_02_03.jpg|Concept Art of Big Bentley nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_04_02_07.jpg|Concept Art of Big Bentley Cars2knightingroom.jpg|One of the paintings in the knighting room the_art_of_cars_-_st_pauls_cathedral.jpg|St. Paul's Cathedral concept art References Category:Cars 2 Locations